


Little Blessings

by ramimedley



Series: Adventures in Parenthood [1]
Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: “I’d like to have a baby,” Eugene uttered staring imploringly at Merriell from his place on the couch.Leaning up from grabbing two beers out of the fridge, Merriell looked over his shoulder at his husband.“Excuse me,” he questioned, eyes opening wide.“Did you just say you wanted to have a baby?” He asked, perplexed.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Adventures in Parenthood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930897
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Little Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Merriell dealing with a toddler popped in my mind and thought it would be too cute.
> 
> bonne nuit bébé means good night baby
> 
> This is based solely of the characters in The Pacific (TV)

“Susanna Marianne you are getting in this bathtub,” Merriell demanded.

The obstinate toddler looked up at him shaking her dark curls, “No, Pop.”

“You have been outside all day long and are a big ole’ mess,” he continued. Leaning down he tried to get her ready to get in the bath.

She tilted her chin up in the air, much like a royal princess and simply said, “No.”

Exasperated Merriell ran his fingers through his hair. How the hell was he going to get her in the tub?

Damnit, he wished Eugene were here. He was so much better at this than he was. Merriell was so sunk for her. She had him wrapped around her little finger and boy did she know it.

And of course due to the wonder of science she was genetically just like him. Granted she had his big blue eyes, dark ebony ringlets and sun kissed skin, but she also had his stubbornness that ran a mile wide. Frowning he stared down at the indignant little girl.

“Suzy,” he cajoled. “Pop will give you cookies if you get in the tub.”

He could see her mulling it over before shaking her head no.

“Please Suzy Q,” he asked sweetly.

A frown similar to her father’s gracing her face she stomped her feet and once again declared, “No, Pop.”

———

They’d been outside all afternoon. Him sitting on the back porch while she played in her sandbox. On occasion snacking on a popsicle in her baby pool. The one Merriell had insisted they buy while Eugene laughed at him for being such a sucker for her.

“She needs one, Gene” he considered while looking over the multiple baby pools at the store.

It had to be perfect, just right for his little sweetheart. Finally he found “the” one and they took it home and set it up in the backyard.

Watching her play he knew that nap time with her just wasn’t going to happen. He didn’t exactly know how, but she had energy that never waned until she went down for the night. He’d have never thought trying to keep up with a three year old would wear him out so much.

Watching her toddle across the yard from the baby pool to the sand box he huffed out a sigh. Now wasn’t that going to be a fun mess to clean up?

Since Eugene was pulling a double shift at the hospital tonight, Merriell had taken the day off to stay home with Susanna or as he nicknamed her Suzy.

He thought maybe being outside all day would tucker her out and he could get her to sleep before Eugene got home.

He knew Eugene would be exhausted and wanted him to be able to go straight to bed and get some rest.

Watching her throw sand up over her head joyfully in the air he chuckled, thinking back about how all of this started.

———

“I’d like to have a baby,” Eugene uttered staring imploringly at Merriell from his place on the couch.

Leaning up from grabbing two beers out of the fridge, Merriell looked over his shoulder at his husband.

“Excuse me,” he questioned, eyes opening wide.

“Did you just say you wanted to have a baby?” He asked, perplexed.

Eugene repeated, nodding his head “I’d like to start a family.”

Merriell could feel his brain begin racing as he tried to figure out how to respond. Did he want to have a baby? Were they ready for one? This was a pretty big step and the thought of it made him extremely nervous.

Sitting gingerly down on the couch next to Eugene he handed him a beer and asked, “what brought this on?”

“I don’t know,” Eugene replied. “I’ve been thinking about it for awhile now. He looked at the moisture collecting on the outside of the beer bottle as he cocked his head thinking out loud. “We could get a surrogate and have a baby.”

Taking a drink from his beer, he continued “we both have good jobs, we have a home.” He gestured around. “We even have an extra bedroom. I’m ready to be a Dad and I think we would be great parents.”

“That’s a pretty big leap there, Gene” Merriell drawled, thoughts flying.

Shrugging his shoulders, Eugene sighed. “Mer, I want to have a family with you.” He was peering at Merriell closely watching for his reaction. Hoping against hope that he would at the very least consider it. He wanted him to be fully on board for a decision this monumental. Knowing Mer, he knew he’d have to think it over for a bit, but at least he hadn’t flat out refused.

Merriell’s heart was pounding. Clearing his throat, he muttered “what are we goin’ ta do with a baby, Gene.”

Leaning in closer, Eugene tugged his curls pulling him in for a kiss. “Well” he teased, “usually you take care of them and raise them up to be responsible adults.”

“I thought maybe we could expand our family a bit and be parents, Mer.” Smiling at Merriell’s obvious apprehension he reached a hand out squeezing his hand.

“I think you’d be a great Dad.”

“Can I think about it?” Merriell asked Eugene, furrowing his brow.

“Of course” he responded before clicking on the television. Snuggling up next to his side he left the seeds to grow in Merriell’s mind knowing he’d give careful consideration to what he was asking.

———

Merriell wasn’t altogether sure about this idea. It would be nice to have a little Eugene running around, but he had no clue how to actually be a parent and what if they had a girl? He had no idea how to raise a little girl. He didn’t have much of an example to follow and felt like he was on unsteady ground on this one.

Staring at the ceiling while his partner was snoring lightly beside him he weighed the pro’s and con’s.

It would be nice to start a family. It was the next logical step in their relationship, but he was so god damn nervous he would fuck this up. He didn’t know how to be a parent. What if he wasn’t good at it? He wanted to be good at it. He wanted to be the best at it. He just wasn’t sure how to go about doing it.

Sliding his fingers down his lover’s arm he sighed deeply, before running his fingers through those silky auburn locks. He debated back and forth and finally came to a conclusion.

He could tell Eugene really wanted to do this and he was absolutely certain that he would be a wonderful parent. He was so caring and patient. Merriell could see him perfectly with a baby and he knew how those beautiful eyes would light up with happiness.

He wanted to do this with and for Eugene.

Laying back against the pillow closing his eyes tentative plans began running through his mind.

How would they find someone that would be willing to do this for them?

Were there people out there that were actually that selfless?

Drifting off to sleep a ghost of a smile flickered across his face.

———

A few days later while lounging on the couch with his head in Eugene’s lap he knew it was time to let him know what he thought about this whole situation.

“Ok,” he stated to Eugene, blue eyes unblinking. “We can do this, but I want you to know goin’ in that I may not be too good at it.”

Eugene looked away from his book, giving Merriell his full attention.

“You know how things were when I was a kid growin’ up and I really don’t have much to draw from,” he blinked self-consciously.

“But, I want to do this cause I’ve thought about it and want to have a family with you. I have no idea how we go about it though” he stated, lifting a hand to to swipe through his curls.

Reaching down to caress his cheek, Eugene leaned closer, looking for any sign of hesitation. Seeing sureness in his husband’s eyes he nodded his head happily, a big grin lighting up his face.

“I know who to contact and see about setting things up” he smiled widely, hazel eyes sparkling.

“I love you so much, Mer” he said while leaning down to give him a kiss.

———

A year and a half later Merriell found himself at the hospital waiting nervously for word that their little girl had arrived.

“What do ya think is takin’ so long, Gene” he whined, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Laughing softly, Eugene looked at his anxious man who was currently tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair, eyes scanning the room for the first sign of a nurse coming to speak to them.

“Well,” Eugene chuckled. “It’s not like there’s a certain time limit.” Settling back in the waiting room chair he continued “these things run at their own pace.”

Staring at his husband, Merriell took Eugene’s hand and lifted it to his mouth to place a sweet kiss against his knuckles.

“You think it’s all ok, then?” He questioned, bouncing his knee.

“I’m sure everything is fine, Mer. We’ll be meeting her before we know it.”

Sitting nervously he continued to eye the hallway impatiently waiting for someone to come talk to them.

They had been there all day and his nerves were starting to get the best of him.

“Merriell,” Eugene leaned towards him. “Calm down. It’s all going to be fine.”

Seeing a nurse headed in their direction he sat up straighter in his seat gripping Eugene’s hand.

Staring down with lovestruck eyes, Merriell looked at the little bundle in his arms. She was so tiny, dark hair still wet on top of her head.

He’d never felt like this before. It was different than anything he’d ever experienced. Just a few minutes holding her and she already held his heart in the palm of her hands.

“Look at her little black curls, Mer” Eugene whispered running his hand over the top of her tiny head. “She looks so much like you.”

Shaking his head a bit, tears glistening he looked up at Eugene. “We can do this, right Gene?” He questioned. He did not want to fuck this up. It was one of the most important things he’d ever done in his life. He wanted to be everything he’d never had and more.

“Of course,” Eugene replied. Motioning for him to hand her over.

Shooting him a look, Merriell mumbled “No, Gene, not yet” pulling the baby closer.

Eugene laughed, “You have to share Mer, give her up.”

Grumbling he prepared to hand their precious baby over to Eugene.

Oh so carefully he transferred her to Eugene who then looked down and whispered, “welcome to the world miss Susanna Marianne.” Smiling softly he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

Leaning over Eugene’s shoulder he was just simply mesmerized. Seeing his husband holding their baby in his gentle hands was so amazing, terrifying, but amazing.

I can do this, he kept thinking. I can do this.

As the nurse came in to take the baby to the nursery his suspicious eyes met hers.

“Where are ya takin’ her?” He demanded, reaching for the baby.

“We’re just taking her to the nursery to get some things in order before you can take her home,” she replied.

Looking at her uneasily he watched Eugene hand her over to the waiting nurse.

“What do ya think they’re gonna do to her?” He questioned Eugene, assuming he’d know since he was a doctor.

“They’ll do some testing, weighing, pretty standard stuff” he replied, nonchalantly.

“What do ya mean some tests” he questioned, brows furrowing.

“They’ll do a blood test, standard newborn procedures” he automatically replied, noticing how Merriell frowned.

“They’re gonna stick her with a needle?” He asked, a scowl settling upon his face at the thought of it.

“She’ll be alone and it’ll hurt, Gene.” He motioned towards the hall attempting to rise from his seat. “They should’ve let us go with her.”

He didn’t like to think of her crying without either one of them there.

Turning and grasping Merriell’s hand before he could storm down the hallway Eugene attempted to relieve some of his anxiety. “She’ll be fine Mer” pulling him in for a hug because he sure looked like he needed one. He felt his body relax a bit and Eugene guided him back to his chair.

“They do this all the time. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

Staring back skeptically Merriell decided he’d just have to trust Gene and hope everything went well.

———

And that was how he came to be standing in the bathroom battling with a three year old over taking a bath.

Wracking his brain he tried to come up with something that would get her in the tub to wash the grubbiness off. She desperately needed it and how in the hell was he going to get that sand out of her hair? Those curls were hard enough to tame, as he well knew.

If Gene could see him right now, he’d be laughing it up. Here Merriell stood in the middle of the bathroom floor and their little daughter was calling all the shots. She knew he was over the moon about her. Here he was always such a rough and tough man and he had a horrible habit of not being able to tell her no. All it took was the little pout, much like his own and he was putty in her hands.

Eugene was the one that patiently explained and firmly told her no when needed.

“How’s about we pretend it’s a pool party?” He questioned, leaning down to her eye level, brushing a curl behind her ear.

“We can get your ducks an put em’ in here with ya” he coaxed.

Aiming that classic, unblinking Shelton stare at the man whom she’d inherited it from, suddenly the frown started to turn up into a hint of a smile.

“Ducks,” she clapped gleefully.

“You want to’ put em’ in there?” He asked.

Nodding her head she pointed at the little basket of toys.

She began throwing them into the water giggling wildly.

Scooping her up he finally was able to get her in the tub.

What a day, he thought smiling while he listened to her babbling and splashing.

Dressed in clean pajamas with little kitty cats on them Merriell grabbed her favorite stuffed bear and carried her into the living room before stretching out on the couch. Clicking on the television and turning on her favorite movie they settled in to watch.

“You gettin’ sleepy, baby doll?” He asked, noticing a big yawn stretch across her little face.

Her dark curls were brushing against her cheek and those baby blues were struggling to stay open. Rubbing her back he let out a big sigh. God, he loved her so much.

Placing a kiss to the tip of her nose he cuddled her up against his chest.

With a whispered “bonne nuit bébé” they both drifted off to sleep.

———

Eugene unlocked the door, tiredly letting himself into the house. He tried to be quiet while kicking his shoes off and setting down his keys in the key bowl.

It had been a long day and he was ready to see his husband and their little cutie.

Coming around the corner into the living room he was met with the sweetest sight. Merriell’s head resting on the couch pillow with Susanna pulled snug against his chest, one arm wrapped protectively around her little body and the other up above his head.

Quietly walking over to the couch Eugene leaned over and nudged his shoulder.

“Mer,” he whispered. Trying not to startle him.

Blinking sleepily, he smiled up at Eugene. “Finally got her ta’ sleep” he mumbled.

“Let me take her?” Eugene asked, reaching down to lift the sleeping child up, wrapping his arms firmly around her.

Breathing her in he looked down at his obviously tired husband.

“She run you ragged today?” He chided.

“You have no idea, Gene” he smiled, heaving himself up off the couch.

“Let’s put her to bed then,” Eugene murmured as they walked to the little girl’s room.

After much conversation and consideration they’d decided on sunflowers for her bedroom. Eugene’s love of flowers shining through in the beautiful decor. He’d explained to Merriell that sunflowers meant “happy” or “adoration,” which was simply perfect for her.

Watching Eugene brush a kiss across her forehead as he tucked her into bed all Merriell could think was that he was one lucky man.

Finally making it to their bedroom, they fell into bed wrapped around each other, softly drifting to sleep.


End file.
